


Never Look Away [vid]

by Scribe



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2016), A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Download Available, Festivids, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: I want the storm inside you awoken now





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



[Never Look Away signed](https://vimeo.com/199490568) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: Festividz!

[Download 81MB MP4](https://www.idrive.com/idrive/sh/sh?k=s2j6e5i4u1)

 

Lyrics:

Detect my sudden existence on your sonar

You feel the echo

Electrify the resistance in your broken heart

And burn it up, oh

We’re gonna photosynthesize and drink up the sunrise

 

So do they ever shut up because you said so or

Do you overthink ’em all

Somebody ought to corrupt you on the dance floor

And take you home

Show you all your daemons and desires and dark sides

All of your colonies and continental divides

 

Let me uncover the silver in your dark hair

The weight of your bones

I want to witness the beauty of your repair

The shape you’ve grown

For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky

You’re made of memories you bury or live by

 

So if you’re out there in the cold

I’ll cover you in moonlight

If you’re a stranger to your soul

I’ll bring you to your birthright

I want the storm inside you awoken now

I want your warm bright eyes

To never look away

Don’t you ever look away

 

Some nights we open up the flood

And some nights we are lost

And some nights we’re choking on the words

But some we light on fire

 

So if you’re out there in the cold

I’ll cover you in moonlight

If you’re a stranger to your soul

I’ll bring you to your birthright

I want the storm inside you awoken now

I want your warm bright eyes

To never look away

Don’t you ever look away

 

I want your warm bright eyes

To come back to me

And hold on to me

You know I won’t lie

I will never look away

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
